1. Field of the Invention
The device of the present invention relates generally to the class of electrical connectors referred to as a rotary coupling or a slip coupling.
More specifically, it refers to a device used in a process of:
(1) providing a reduction of a likelihood of a damage to an electrical cord and a reduction of a danger to a user during a use of a tool attached to that electrical cord while that cord is in a use in a work process within a commercial or a domestic setting;
(2) providing such reductions of damage and danger by a use of a waterproof, in-line swivel connector, also referred to as a secondary connector; which said secondary connector allows a transfer of an electrical current from an electrical source through at least one parent electrical extension cord that ends in a socket assembly component of that swivel connector and an electrical tool or device affixed at a terminating end of an end-tool cord, the originating end of which end-tool cord comprises a plug assembly component of the secondary connector of this invention.
(3) allowing of a degree of a frictional resistance between a rod shaped section of the plug assembly and an open cylindrical section of the socket assembly component of the device such that there is an existence of an adequate resistance to a separation of said slip coupling elements allowing of a full use of a tool for an intended use of said tool while still providing of an allowance and an ease of an uncoupling of said slip coupling elements when such a separation of said connectors is desired;
(5) further providing a cord damage prevention feature by virtue of a slip-coupling effect that allows of an automatic separation of the plug and the socket slip coupling elements when a force of a sufficient strength to overcome an inherent frictional resistance between the slip coupling elements is applied along a longitudinal axis of the cord; doing so without a damage to the electrical cords, and, following any dissociation of the plug from socket components, allowing of an ease of a re-establishment of a full circuit electrical current flow by a re-insertion of the plug component fully within the socket component of the device.
(6) providing an insurance against an excessive twisting and kinking of an electrical cord by virtue of an ability for a swiveling action brought about between said rod shaped and said socket shaped elements of said secondary connector, thus affording a protection against a damage to said electrical cord and a reduction of an excessive strain upon a user that would otherwise be developed by the excessive twisting and kinking of the cord.
(7) providing a simple and effective method and device for an at the job site repair of any parent electrical cord where a separation damage occurs along a length of that cord.